Et si on pouvait remonter le temps
by Anabella2397
Summary: "Retornum passus… ", prononça t'il distinctement. Rose voulu l'en empêcher mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Scorpius avait lut le dernier mot "…nunc" . Et si le nouveau trio rencontrait l'ancien, qu'es-ce que cela donnerait ? Après un fâcheux concours de circonstances Albus,Scorpius et Rose se retrouvent à Poudlard 20 ans en arrière.
1. Fichu bouquin, fichu sortilège

**Note de l'auteur : Coucou, c'est la deuxième fic que je fais sur Harry Potter, j'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC (je ne parle pas du nouveau trio vu que personne ne connaît leurs caractères, mais de Harry, Ron, Hermione... enfin vous m'avez comprise). Cette histoire me tient à cœur et je promets de la terminer. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com', même si c'est une critique, ça me permettra de m'améliorer pour la suite ;) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>- Hé Potter ! , s'exclama un jeune homme qui marchait rapidement à travers le couloir afin de rattraper le dénommé « Potter ». Il était midi et le couloir était bondé, car il menait directement à la grande salle. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveu blonde qui lui tombait sur les yeux, et après avoir enfin réussi à passer la marée humaine, il attrapa le bras du garçon aux cheveux noir de jais.<p>

- Tiens, tu as encore oublié ça, je vais finir par t'acheter une mémoire pour noël si tu continues ! , ajouta l'adolescent qui devait mesurer au moins une tête de plus que l'autre.

- Merci Malefoy, je n'avais même pas remarqué, constata le jeune homme en récupérant son livre de potions.

- Eh au faite…, commença le Serpentard avant qu'une tornade rousse vienne l'interrompre.

- Al ! Scorp ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous vous rappelez qu'on doit aller à la bibliothèque faire des recherches après manger. On n'aura jamais le temps si vous continuez à traîner ici ! , maugréa la rousse. Elle avait de grands cheveux assez broussailleux qui lui tombaient jusqu'au bas du dos et des yeux bleu océan. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de courir un marathon, car ses joues étaient rosies et ses cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude.

- T'inquiète pas Rosie, on aura largement le temps de tout faire, affirma le blond avec un clin d'œil.

- J'espère ! J'aimerais bien ne pas avoir une mauvaise note ! Surtout parce que mon cousin et mon idiot de copain préféraient flâner dans les couloirs au lieu de bosser, poursuivit Rose qui n'était pas convaincue par les dires de son petit ami. Scorpius prenait souvent les choses beaucoup trop à la légère pour elle, et Albus, n'en parlons pas.

D'ailleurs beaucoup séparait ce couple improbable : ils étaient dans des maisons opposées pour ne pas dire ennemies ; même si le sang n'importait plus depuis la guerre, les quelques « Sang-Pur » restant avait du mal à se séparer de leurs vieilles traditions et leurs familles se détestaient. Rose Weasley n'avait jamais eu aussi peur que le jour où elle avait annoncé à sa famille qu'elle sortait avec un Malefoy. Sa mère avait bien réagi, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son père ; enfin de toute façon il ne pouvait rien y changer, tout comme le père de Scorpius qui avait essayé de la soudoyer au début pour qu'elle rompe avec son fils. Mais rien n'y avait fait et cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils avaient quand même bon nombre de points communs qu'ils partageaient malgré leurs différences ; ils aimaient tous les deux lire, faisaient partie des meilleurs élèves, même si pour Scorpius le travail n'était pas sa priorité, et ils partageaient la même passion : le Quidditch. Le jeune homme était poursuiveur pour l'équipe des Serpentards, tout comme la rousse l'était pour l'équipe des Gryffondors.

Albus, le cousin de Rose, était aussi à Serpentard et accessoirement le meilleur ami de Scorpius. C'était vrai que là aussi, cela pouvait paraître encore plus étonnant, sachant la haine qu'entretenaient leurs pères respectifs. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train en première année, et s'étaient tout de suite trouvés des points communs : ils ne voulaient pas être identifiés à leur parents. Rose, qui traînait toujours avec son cousin avait été « obligée » de rester avec le blond étant donné que les deux garçons ne se séparaient jamais. Au début, elle ne l'aimait pas spécialement et le trouvait un peu prétentieux, mais après avoir passé une semaine qu'avec lui parce qu'Albus était malade, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître et elle l'appréciait énormément. Depuis, ils formaient un trio qui était qualifiable « d'inséparable », même si depuis un an le trio comprenait un couple.

Le repas venait d'apparaître sur les tables et Albus se saisit d'une cuisse de poulet. La Gryffondor était assise à côté du blond qui se servit du jus de citrouille.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que Danathéa m'a dit ce matin, commença Scorpius qui portait le verre rempli à ses lèvres. Elle pense que je ne m'entraîne pas assez pour le match de samedi et que si je ne joue pas normalement à ce match, je serai viré de l'équipe, enchaîna-t-il sous le regard ébahi de sa copine.

- Mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit ça ? Tu dois être le meilleur joueur des Serpentards ! , Rose vit que son cousin la regardait de travers et elle rectifia « …un des meilleurs, avec Al bien sûr. »

- Je pense qu'elle croit que je ménage mes forces quand on joue contre ton équipe, que je veux te laisser gagner…, expliqua le Serpentard, Rose leva un sourcil.

- N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'irait pas inventer pour trouver une excuse au fait qu'on joue bien mieux que vous. La mauvaise fois ça vous étouffe pas, vous les Serp… bon d'accord j'ai rien dit, mais je ne parle pas de vous deux quand je dis les Serpentards, vous savez bien que je ne vous considère pas comme des personnes tricheuses, mauvaises et... oui, j'arrête promis, s'excusa la rousse qui avait cette fois deux regards accusateurs sur elle. Albus était déjà au dessert et prenait une part de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert favori.

- J'ai failli l'envoyer balader mais je me suis retenu, elle est quand même capitaine de l'équipe et elle a le droit de me virer. J'ai pris sur moi et je l'ai laissée parler toute seule pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle est jalouse…, précisa le blond.

- Ah oui, et jalouse de qui ? , demanda Rose, soudain intriguée.

- Bah de toi pardi !, lâcha son petit ami qui s'attaquait à une tarte au citron meringuée.

- De moi !? Pourtant elle prétend toujours que je joue comme un manche…, objecta Rose qui prit un morceau de la tarte que mangeait Scorpius.

- Mais non, elle est jalouse que tu sois ma copine, Rosie, corrigea le vert et argent non sans un sourire.

- Je vois que ta tête n'a pas désenflé, tu crois toujours que toutes les filles ne veulent que toi, constata la jeune femme qui reprenait un morceau du dessert du blond.

- Tu te trompes Rosie, si tu savais toutes les demandes que…, insista Scorpius toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à sortir avec elle !, s'exclama la lionne qui tourna la tête d'un air boudeur.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ma Rose, protesta le Serpentard qui la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Albus se leva de table et rappela aux deux amoureux qu'ils devaient aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, et qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Le couple se leva à son tour avant de quitter la grande salle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince était derrière son bureau en train de compter une pile de livres que des élèves avaient dû emprunter et rendre. Ils lancèrent un « bonjour » et partirent directement au rayon qui indiquait « Temps et Espace-temps ». Chacun prit un livre et commença à le feuilleter, ils cherchaient des informations sur les voyages dans le temps.

- On ne trouvera jamais, je pensais qu'il y aurait plus de livres qui traiteraient du sujet. En plus, les seuls livres qu'il y a ne nous apprennent pas grand-chose, grommela Rose qui parcourait un exemplaire de « Comment Merlin inventa le premier Retourneur de Temps ». Les deux garçons acquiescèrent, les recherches allaient se révéler plus compliquées qu'ils ne le pensaient. Scorpius prit un autre ouvrage et le parcourut quand soudain, il le ferma d'un coup et se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- On n'a qu'à revenir cette nuit, suggéra le blond qui apparemment avait une idée derrière la tête. Rose et Albus le dévisagèrent. La réserve, rajouta-t-il en voyant leurs regards perdus. On pourrait venir fouiller dans la réserve cette nuit, demain on n'a pas cours en plus, on n'est pas obligés de se coucher tôt. On aura qu'à prendre la cape d'Albus pour ne pas se faire attraper par le concierge, expliqua-t-il à ses deux amis.

- Pas bête, c'est vrai que cela nous aiderait sûrement à trouver plus d'informations, opina la Gryffondor.

- Tu le reconnais enfin !, s'exclama le blond sur un ton moqueur. Rose n'y prêta pas attention et continuait de réfléchir.

- Oui c'est parfait, il faut juste que l'on se donne rendez-vous ce soir. Al tu viendras avec Scorpius me chercher devant le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondors, vingt-deux heures ça vous va ? Comme ça on aura assez de temps pour bien chercher dans tous les livres, poursuivit la rouge et or, en regardant tour à tour son cousin et son copain.

- Ça me va moi, répondit le brun adossé à une étagère. Moi aussi, renchérit l'héritier Malefoy. La cloche sonna juste à ce moment.

- Alors à ce soir !, conclut Rose, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Scorpius et salua son cousin. Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la bibliothèque et de rejoindre la serre, car elle avait cours de botanique avec les Poufsouffles et elle n'aimait pas être en retard. Les Serpentards, eux, avaient cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

La fin de la journée passa rapidement. Rose avait eu un contrôle surprise en botanique et l'avait assez bien réussi. Après la fin des cours, elle commença ses devoirs pour le lundi, car comme sa mère, elle aimait bien s'avancer, et ensuite elle partit manger lorsque sonna vingt heures. Elle mangea à la table des Gryffondors comme elle le faisait tous les soirs. Elle sourit à Scorpius qui lui faisait des signes, depuis la table des Serpentards. Une fois le dîner terminé, elle remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors et, après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, entra dans la salle commune. Là, elle s'installa sur l'un des canapés aux couleurs chaleureuses à côté de la cheminée qui réchauffait la pièce, et entreprit de lire un livre.

Il était vingt-deux heures moins cinq, et beaucoup d'élèves avaient déserté la salle commune pour discuter dans leurs chambres. Rose se leva du canapé qu'elle occupait depuis un certain temps et passa derrière le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle attendit un peu en espérant que le concierge ne passerait pas, puis entendit des voix s'approcher, mais personne n'était là. Elle sut immédiatement que les deux Serpentards venaient d'arriver. Albus retira la cape d'invisibilité qui les recouvrait Scorpius et lui.

- On est à l'heure, tu as vu !?, s'étonna son cousin. Allez viens, ne perdons pas de temps je n'ai pas envie de me faire chopper par ce vieux cracmol de Rusard, ajouta le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous fasse ? De toute façon, il est tellement vieux que ça m'étonnerait qu'il arrive à nous rattraper si on se met à courir, se moqua le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui, tu as raison, approuva le jeune Potter qui ricanait en imaginant la scène. On devrait quand même ne pas s'attarder dans les couloirs, intervint Rose qui se glissa sous la cape à côté d'Albus. Tous les trois marchèrent en direction de la bibliothèque et ne rencontrèrent personne par chance. Ils ouvrirent la porte de la réserve grâce à un « Alohomora » et entrèrent en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver les rayons qui concernaient leur sujet d'exposé.

- Cette fois on ne pourra pas dire qu'on manque de livres, annonça Scorpius ébahi devant le nombre d'ouvrages.

- Je confirme…, se lamenta le brun qui ne cessait de contempler les rayons remplis à craquer.

- Il va falloir commencer si on veut avoir terminé avant six heures du matin, coupa la Gryffondor qui avait déjà un livre entre les mains.

Les garçons suivirent son conseil et ils attrapèrent chacun un livre afin de le feuilleter. Le trio enchaînait les livres et ils devaient avoir parcouru un tiers du rayon « Temps et Espace-temps » de la réserve, quand soudain Scorpius trouva quelque chose et appela ses amis.

- Venez voir, il y a quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce grimoire ! lança-t-il à l'intention de ses camarades. Il montra une page du livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Regardez, là il donne une formule magique que Merlin lui-même utilisait et qui permettrait de retourner dans le passé, acheva le blond qui paraissait y croire à moitié.

- Je suis sûre que c'est n'importe quoi, cela se saurait si on pouvait voyager dans le temps autrement que par Retourneur de Temps, et avec seulement un sortilège. Sinon, pourquoi les aurait-on inventés ?, questionna Rose, dubitative.

- Bah alors teste puisqu'on est sûrs que ça ne marchera pas, répliqua son petit ami, le sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est complètement idiot…, commença la rousse avant que le Serpentard ne lise à voix haute les premiers mots de l'incantation :

- Retornum passus…, prononça-t-il distinctement. Rose voulut l'en empêcher mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Scorpius avait lu le dernier mot.

- …nunc.

Soudain, tout ce qui se trouva autour d'eux devint flou. Des images défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, le sol tremblait et ils avaient l'impression que s'ils se lâchaient, chacun d'eux tomberait dans un endroit perdu au milieu du néant. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, qui leur parurent durer une éternité, le sol se stabilisa et les alentours redevinrent clairs. Rose eut le tournis et faillit tomber, mais le Serpentard la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Scorp, je t'avais dit de rien faire, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais tu as eu de la chance qu'on s'en sorte vivants !, vociféra la rouge et or qui avait les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude, et les joues rosies par la colère.

- Calme-toi ma chérie, il ne s'est rien passé de grave, objecta le jeune homme qui affichait un air désolé. Rose ne répondit pas puis remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé : il faisait soleil.

- Pourquoi fait-il jour ? On n'était pas censés être en pleine nuit il y a cinq minutes ?, s'interrogea la jeune femme déstabilisée par sa propre constatation.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, oui. C'est étrange, peut-être que ce sortilège fonctionne vraiment après tout. Peut-être que l'on est dans le futur, réfléchit Albus, qui comme les deux autres semblait perdu.

- Ce sortilège servait à remonter le temps, Al, corrigea son ami. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour vérifier nos doutes.

Le blond partit en direction de la porte de la réserve mais se figea après avoir ouvert cette dernière. Rose et le brun le rejoignirent et eurent la même réaction en arrivant à son niveau. Ils venaient de voir passer Mme Pince avec plusieurs livres qui traînaient derrière elle, sauf que cette Mme Pince n'était pas celle qu'ils connaissaient. Elle avait beaucoup moins de cheveux blancs et ses rides étaient moins marquées bien que déjà présentes. Assis aux tables se tenaient des élèves qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus, certains lisaient même des livres de cours qui n'étaient plus au programme depuis plus de dix ans. Les trois amis se regardèrent : mais où le vieux grimoire avait bien pu les emmener ?


	2. Jusqu'au solstice d'hiver!

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonjours à tous et à toutes, d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire la suite. Exceptionnellement j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre assez rapidement mais à partir de maintenant je n'aurais le temps que d'en faire plus d'un toute les deux semaines. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**_PS:_**** Je vous promets que dans le prochain il y aura plus de Scorpius/Rose/Albus VS. Harry/Hermione/Ron... et Drago aussi ne l'oublions pas ;)**

* * *

><p>Mais où étaient-ils ? C'est la question que s'était posé Scorpius lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte et découvert qu'ils n'étaient plus dans leur monde, où plutôt à une autre époque. Ce qui les rassura, ce fut la présence de Mme. Pince, certes elle était plus jeune mais au moins elle était vivante. Ils n'avaient pas dut remonter beaucoup d'années, ce fut le seul point positif que les trois amis trouvèrent dans cette curieuse situation. Mais comment allaient-ils retourner chez eux ? Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus la question car quelqu'un arrivait vers eux et ils durent se cacher entre les étagères les plus proches pour ne pas être vus.<p>

- C'est impossible ! On ne peut pas être revenu dans le passé quand même ? , demanda Albus un peu affolé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Rose fit une grimace et répondu que malheureusement si :

- Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités, Mme. Pince n'a pas rajeunit en une nuit, ça se serait si c'était possible, rétorqua Rose. Je me demande plutôt comment on va faire pour retourner à notre époque…, soupira la jeune fille. Scorpius la regarda avec une moue désolée, c'était de sa faute, il aurait dut l'écouter.

- Déjà on n'a qu'à essayer de voir en quelle année on se trouve et après on avisera. Si ça se trouve Dumbledore est encore de ce monde et il pourrait nous aider lui ; même mon père reconnait que c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, suggéra le Serpentard.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça nous aiderait de savoir où on est exactement. Mais comment on va faire, personne ne nous connait ici et s'ils nous voient ils vont se poser des questions, nota la rousse.

- On a qu'à remettre la cape d'invisibilité et sortir discrètement de la bibliothèque, proposa le brun qui montrait le tissu en boule dans son sac.

- D'accord, on met la cape et on sort sans heurter personne, approuva sa cousine.

Albus prit sa cape qu'il mit aussitôt pardessus ses amis en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle couvre entièrement leurs trois corps. Ils sortirent du rayon et traversèrent la bibliothèque. Ils essayaient de regarder aux alentours pour trouver un moyen de connaitre la date du jour. Le problème était qu'il n'y avait ni calendrier, ni même un élève entrain de lire un exemplaire de « la Gazette du sorcier ». Une fois dans les couloirs, ils longeaient les murs pour être sur que personne ne leur rentre dedans.

Ils ne voyaient pas vraiment la différence entre ce Poudlard et le leur, ils auraient croisé Danathéa Zabini ou encore Lorane Thomas, ça ne les auraient pas étonné. Seul le comportement de certains étudiants pouvait leur faire douter car même si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards n'étaient pas devenu ami ils n'entretenaient plus cette relation de haine réciproque dans le futur. Le trio ne savait pas vraiment où ils devaient aller. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était plus d'informations sur ce monde.

Finalement ils aperçurent la porte de la grande salle et des élèves qui y rentraient, ils décidèrent de les suivre. La grande salle n'avait pas changé non plus, si ce n'est que la plupart des élèves mangeaient à leurs tables de maison. À leur époque, ils se mélangeaient plus, aussi bien, on pouvait retrouver des Gryffondors à la table des Serpentards ou des Poufsouffles à celle des Serdaigles. Cependant l'ambiance qui y régnait restait la même.

- Regardez, il y a quelqu'un qui tient un journal là-bas, chuchota Rose tout bas en montrant du doigt une jeune fille qui lisait en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Albus en se rapprochant de la lectrice voulu taquiner sa cousine en faisant remarquer que la jeune fille avait les mêmes cheveux broussailleux qu'elle. Elle non plus ne devait pas connaitre la brosse à cheveux. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur Rose se stoppa et son visage se figea. Elle montra le jeune homme qui était assis en face de la fille aux cheveux touffus : c'était la copie conforme d'Albus avec des lunettes rondes. Ce n'était pas possible, les trois adolescents n'en revenaient pas. Ils étaient retournés vingt ans en arrière, au temps où leurs parents étaient à Poudlard.

- Comment va-t-on faire ?, murmura la rousse qui avait pâlit d'un coup en voyant sa mère manger tranquillement son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son oncle, le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Je ne sais pas…, Scorpius à son tour devint blanc comme un linge. Un jeune homme à la peau pâle venait d'arriver dans la grande salle et c'était assis avec les serpentard, ses iris couleur métal fusillaient son ennemi juré deux tables plus loin.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul qui ressemble à son père comme deux gouttes deux, remarqua Albus. Tiens, regarde qui vient maintenant, lança-t-il en voyant un roux entrer dans la salle avec une jeune fille pendue à son bras qui sautillait et l'embrassait tout en marchant. Ta mère n'avait pas mentit, on dirait vraiment une idiote, je me demande comment ton père à bien put sortir avec elle.

Rose ne répondit pas. Elle réfléchissait, si ses parents étaient encore à l'école, cela voulait dire qu'Albus Dumbledore était le directeur de cette école et qu'il était vivant par conséquence.

- Dépêchez-vous ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut qu'on aille trouver le directeur », abrégea la Griffondor qui tirait déjà le bras de Scorpius.

Les deux garçons la collaient sous la cape, il ne fallait pas qu'ils prennent trop de place. Ils hâtaient le pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte du bureau du directeur. Sauf qu'il y avait un problème : comment allaient-ils rentrer et surtout qu'allaient-ils lui dire s'ils arrivaient à le voir. Ils se voyaient mal débarquer comme ça dans son bureau en parfait inconnu. Une fois de plus Rose réfléchissait à une solution.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire, avoua t'elle après plusieurs minutes.

- On peut toujours essayer de trouver le mot de passe de la gargouille, mon père m'a dit un jour que Dumbledore aimait bien mettre des noms de confiserie, proposa Albus.

- Je doute qu'on y arrive comme ça Al, soupira la rousse.

- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Non, alors essayons ma manière. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, assura le brun. Dragée surprises de Bertie-Crochue ! , tenta-t-il mais sans succès.

- Je…, commença Rose qui fut immédiatement coupée par son cousin.

- Fizwizbiz ! Ananas confit ! Sorbet citron ! Chocogrenouille ! Bulles baveuses ! Bonbon explosif ! , s'exclama le serpentard.

Sa cousine le coupât à son tour en lui disant que cela était inutile, qu'il ne le trouverait pas. Elle avait raison et Scorpius approuva aussi, mais il recommença :

- Souris glacées ! Sucettes parfumées au sang ! Suçacides !, il n'eut pas le temps de crier un autre nom de sucrerie que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon.

Rose et Scorpius qui étaient sur de son échec avaient une expression ébahie sur le visage. Mais comment avait-il fait ?

- Vous devriez m'écouter plus souvent, se vanta le jeune Potter en faisant un clin d'œil à ses deux amis.

Les trois adolescents montèrent l'escalier, avec une pointe d'appréhension tout de même. Il ne leur restait plus que deux marches mais c'était sans doute les plus durs car après ils devaient toquer à la porte et entrer. Ce fut Rose qui frappa, les deux garçons restaient derrière elle.

- Oui ? Entrez, leur répondit une voix âgée qui venait de l'intérieur du bureau.

Leurs pouls s'accélèrent quand la jeune fille poussa la porte. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils virent pour la première fois le sorcier que leur parent considérait comme l'égale de Merlin même. Il avait des lunettes en demi-lunes et les regardait d'un air interrogateur mais ne semblait pas tant surpris. Peut être qu'il voyait mal et qu'il pensait que c'était Harry qui venait d'entrer avec Ginny et Malefoy, non c'était peut probable pensa la jeune femme.

- Bonjours Monsieur le directeur, hésita la rousse.

- Bonjours jeunes gens, qu'es-ce qui vous amène en ce beau jour d'automne ?, questionna le directeur avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le trio s'étonna qu'il ne leur demande pas qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Dumbledore les fixait à travers ses lunettes attendant une réponse de leur part.

- Nous sommes venus car nous avons besoin de votre aide monsieur, commença la Gryffondor mais Dumbledore la coupa.

- Votre problème n'aurait-il un rapport avec ce vieux grimoire du temps qui se trouve dans la réserve, avança le vieillard.

- Comment le savez-vous?, demanda la rouge et or qui était estomaquée par ses dires.

- La connaissance miss…mais surtout une bonne vue. Lorsque l'on connait les possibilités que nous offre le monde magique, on ne s'étonne plus de rien, répondit calmement le directeur avec toujours le même sourire bienveillant mais avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux. Si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai affaire aux descendants de Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, reprit l'homme assis derrière son bureau.

- Vous avez raison mais mon nom est Weasley, monsieur, crut bon de préciser de Rose.

- Malheureusement jeunes gens, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous ne pourrez pas rentrer chez vous dans l'immédiat. Effectivement, il faut être un jour de solstice pour pouvoir prononcer le contre-sort de la formule qui vous a envoyé ici, continua le directeur.

Rose le regarda perdu. Ils étaient coincé ici jusqu'au prochain solstice ?!

- Mais qu'allons nous faire? Le solstice d'hiver est dans plus d'un mois, enfin si on est toujours le 16 novembre ?, s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Oui je sais miss, mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, assura le professeur. Vous n'avez pas le choix.

- Où irons-nous en attendant ?, demanda Scorpius qui avait soudainement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous intégriez l'école Mr Malefoy, cela vous permettra de ne pas avoir manqué de cours quand vous rentrerez.

- Vous voulez dire que le temps continuera à s'écouler normalement dans notre monde ?, s'exclama Scorpius.

- C'est exact, vous ne pensiez pas que le monde cesserais de tourner car vous n'en faite plus parti, tout de même ? , s'étonna le directeur. Vous passerez le prochain mois dans vos maisons respectives comme tous les autres étudiants de cette école. Je crois que vous présenter au repas de ce soir serait une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il. Je vais noter vos noms et prénoms, si vous le permettez, pour pouvoir en informer les professeurs responsable de vos maisons, dit-il en prenant une plume à papote qui était soigneusement rangée dans un des tiroirs des son bureau.

- Rose Weasley, la plume du directeur nota.

- Scorpius Malefoy, derechef la plume gratta le papier.

- Albus Severus Potter, en entendant ces prénoms le vieil homme sourit au brun.

- Eh bien que de beaux prénoms mes enfants. Il serait cependant plus judicieux de changer vos noms de famille. Que diriez-vous de Martin pour Miss Weasley, Silver pour Mr Malefoy et MacEvans pour Mr Potter, proposa Dumbledore aux trois adolescents.

- C'est parfait, répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Bon et bien à ce soir jeunes gens, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres questions ?, acheva le directeur.

- Non ça va, merci beaucoup, répliqua Rose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie en prononçant un faible "bonne journée". L'atmosphère était lourde, chacun ne savaient pas comment ils devaient réagir. Albus remis la cape sur leurs trois têtes puis ils partirent en direction du parc.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant en cours, cela leur laissait le champ libre. Cependant ils préférèrent garder la cape au cas où ils croiseraient un professeur. Arrivés dehors, ils allèrent s'installer à leurs places habituelles :

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais cette matinée m'a épuisé, lança Albus en baillant.

Les trois amis commençaient à fatiguer. Il faut dire que cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormis. Ils se turent et regardèrent le ciel. Rose s'était allongée sur Scorpius et avait les yeux qui se fermaient tous seuls. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui caressa les cheveux, Rose finit par fermer les yeux définitivement et s'endormir.

Elle les rouvrit quelques heures plus tard, il devait être aux alentours de dix-neuf heures car il faisait presque nuits. Elle se leva et regarda ses deux amis, eux aussi s'étaient endormis. Le torse de Scorpius se soulevait à un rythme régulier et il avait une expression assez enfantine sur le visage. La Gryffondor avait toujours aimé le regarder dormir, elle le trouvait encore plus beau. Elle n'avait pas envi de les réveiller mais il le fallait alors elle toussa fortement et les deux garçons se levèrent d'un bond. Ils fixèrent la jeune fille du regard.

- Il est tard je pense que l'on devrait rentrer et attendre à l'intérieur. De toute façon le repas aura lieux dans peu de temps , justifia la rousse.

Les verts et argent se relevèrent et emboîtèrent le pas à Rose.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés Rosie, lâcha le blond en chemin. Ces Serpentard là n'ont pas l'air de vouloir accepter des Gryffondors à leur table, annonça Scorpius en faisant la moue.

- Moi non plus...Au moins tu auras Albus, toi, répliqua t'elle avec un sourire triste.

- T'inquiètes pas, je suis sur que ça vas bien se passer. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec tes parents au pire, je suis sur qu'ils t'accepteront dans leur groupe, compatit le Serpentard.

- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de dire ça, répondit la rouge et or.

- Oui je crois que ça va nous faire bizarre à tout les trois. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'était mon père à cet âge la, grinça son copain.

- Je ne pense pas qu'à cette époque il m'aurait juste soudoyé pour que j'arrête de sortir avec toi, lança la jeune femme avec un faible sourire.

- Je ne pense pas nous plus. Tu as raison on ferait mieux d'y aller, approuva Scorpius.

Tout les deux se tenaient la main pour se donner de la force. Albus avait rangée sa cape d'invisibilité avec soins dans son sac cette fois-ci. Ils virent quelques personnes les dévisager en arpentant les couloirs mais sinon ils passèrent relativement inaperçus. D'un certain coté, les couloirs étaient tellement bondés qu'il était difficile de faire attention à tout le monde.

Arriver dans la salle, ils se séparèrent, Scorpius exerça une légère pression sur la main de Rose puis la lâcha. La jeune femme partit s'assoir avec les Gryffondors. Elle se mit à une place la plus éloigné possible de ses parents et de ses oncles et tantes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le directeur arriva et pris place à la table des professeurs comme à son habitude et souhaita un bon repas à ses élèves mais cette fois ci, il ne se rassit pas immédiatement :

- Cependant avant de commencer ce merveilleux festin je voudrais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos trois nouveaux élèves, il adressa à un sourire à Scorpius, Albus et Rose. Cette dernière devint plus rouge que sa robe de sorcière. Je vous demanderais par conséquent de bien les accueillir, termina le vieil homme en se rasseyant.

Les trois adolescents se sentir observés, toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées vers eux. Rose essaya de retrouver une couleur normale mais ça lui était très difficile. Les Gryffondors la regardaient et une fille qui était une place plus loin lui adressa la parole.

- Bonjours, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, se présenta sa tante. Et toi c'est ?, continua la rouge et or en lui tendant la main.

- Rose, Rose We…Martin, bredouilla la jeune femme qui la lui serra. Ginny souri :

- C'est un joli prénom, tu viens d'où ?, questionna la rouquine.

Rose n'était pas à l'aise, la situation lui paraissait surréaliste. Sa tante Ginny, qui devait avoir dans les 16 ans, venait faire connaissance avec elle et à la table des griffondors de surcroit.

- Eum de l'Académie de Salem. C'est aux Etats-Unis, crut bon de rajouter la jeune femme devant l'expression de son interlocutrice.

Après avoir répondu à Ginny, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas mis d'accord avec Scorpius et Albus sur leur « passé ». Elle priât pour que les deux garçons ne racontent pas des inepties et pour que les griffondors n'aillent pas parler aux Serpentards, mais cette deuxième hypothèse avait très peu de chances de se réaliser contrairement à la première.

Chez les Serpentards, l'ambiance était différente, ils se parlaient entre eux et personne n'avait encore essayé « d'établir un contact » avec les nouveaux arrivants. Scorpius essayait d'écouter ce que les autres disaient. Il vit une jeune fille qui le regarda et se pencha à l'oreille de son père pour lui chuchoter quelque chose. Ensuite le blond tourna la tête vers son fils et le fixait lui aussi.

- Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être son demi-frère, chuchota un serpentard à son voisin.

- C'est possible, son père à peu être engrosser une de ses maitresses et il devait la payer pour qu'elle vive loin. Comme maintenant il est en prison, elle à dut revenir avec son gosse pour réclamer son argent, déblatéra ce dernier tout en jetant des coups d'œil loin d'être discret a Scorpius.

Une jeune fille qui était à la droite des nouveaux venus finit par se retourner vers le blond.

- Tu t'appelle comment au faite ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Scorpius, lâcha ce dernier avec désintéressement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui retourner la question.

- Toi c'est ?, cette fois-ci elle s'adressa à Albus qui mangeait du gratin de potiron et qui ne se préoccupait pas des autres.

- Albus, et toi ?, s'enquit le brun.

- Moi c'est Daphnée Greengrass et voici ma sœur Astoria, elle montra la jeune fille assise en face d'elle.

Elle devait avoir deux ans de moins que Daphnée. Le blond en entendant ce prénom fut comme réveillé et il regarda la jeune fille assise en face à qui il n'avait prêté aucune attention depuis le début du repas. Oui effectivement, c'était bien sa mère et accessoirement la future épouse de son père Drago. Elle paressait timide et réservé et possédait déjà sa beauté froide qui la caractérisait tant. En la voyant, le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur.

Le reste du repas ne se passa pas aussi mal qu'il avait commencé pour les deux serpentards. Le blond parlait à sa tante et un peu à sa mère mais elle était intimidée et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux quand elle lui répondait. Quand ils eurent terminés ils suivirent les deux filles jusqu'à la salle commune qui se trouvait aux cachots. Là ils s'installèrent dans le fauteuil de cuir noir et continuèrent à discuter. Puis Malefoy père entra suivit de son groupe, il fit signe aux autres de partir et ils s'exécutèrent, sauf le métisse qui se tenait à ses cotés. Il s'approcha de Scorpius.

- Qui est tu, toi ?, questionna t'il en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait Daphnée quelques seconde auparavant.

- Et toi ?, défia Scorpius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Moi je suis Drago Malefoy, mais toi ?, reprit le serpentard qui continuait son duel de regard.

- Scorpius Silver, répondit l'héritier Malefoy qui lui non plus n'était pas décidé à quitter son adversaire du regard.

- Cela ne me dit rien, tu n'es surement pas un sang pur, répliquât Drago de sa voix traînante.

L'ambiance était tendue et Albus préféra faire profil bas tandis que Scorpius essayait de garder son calme face au jeune homme.

Pour Rose la soirée c'était passée différemment, elle avait redécouvert sa tante Ginny sous un nouveau jour et s'entendait encore mieux avec elle qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ensuite Ginny l'avait présenté au reste du groupe et voila comment elle passa sa soirée avec ses parents dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Son père lui avait passé son temps à bécoter Lavande et sa mère à ne pas les regarder.

- Je vais me coucher, annonça Hermione en se leva du canapé. Elle embrassa la joue d'Harry et salua les autres.

- Moi aussi je vais y aller, ajouta Rose en se levant à son tour.

Après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde, elle emprunta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles. Elle entra dans la chambre ou était parti se réfugier sa mère. Cette dernière était en train de se changer. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Rose, la Gryffondor essaya d'essuyer discrètement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu peux t'installer là si tu veux, il reste un lit de libre, lança la jeune femme.

Rose ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. De plus elle n'avait pas d'affaires.

- Es-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter un pyjama, j'ai oublié ma valise…, se justifia la rousse.

- Oui pas de problème sert toi, permit la Gryffondor qui s'installait sur son lit avec un bouquin à la main.

- Merci, répondit Rose tout en allant chercher le vêtement dans l'armoire de sa mère.

La jeune fille enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous sa couette. Elle éteignit la lumière, il ne restait que la lampe de chevet d'Hermione qui diffusait une faible lueur dans la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à sa journée. À vrai dire, elle espérerait qu'en se réveillant tous cela ne soit qu'un rêve. Heureusement qu'elle aimait Scorpius sinon elle lui aurait bien arraché la tête. Mais comment allaient-ils faire pour tenir un mois ici ?

* * *

><p>J'attends vos avis avec impatience! ;)<p> 


	3. Trois bières-au-beurre

**Note de l'auteur : Bonjours à tous et à toutes me revoilà :) Cette suite m'a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu mais j'étais très occupé entre mes devoirs et un tableau que je suis entrain de peindre. J'ai relu ma fic mais ne voulant pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps je ne l'ai pas donné à ma béta…Il doit surement il y avoir quelques petites fautes excusez-moi d'avance. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mais avant je voulais vous signaler qu'a partir de maintenant je répondrai aux commentaires en début de fic et plus par MP.**

**¤ HiddlesworthHope : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant Je voyais plus Dumbledore maitres de la situation (genre je connais tout et je rien ne me surprends plus mes enfants^^) Avec le recul je me dis que tu as raison et que les trois zigottos aurait du être plus paniqués mais bon...petite erreur de parcours ^^' Dit moi si des choses te gène dans cette suite, j'essayerai de les corriger pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**¤ Anabetha: Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu aime :) L'idée me trottais dans la tête depuis longtemps mais j'avais peur de pas savoir bien écrire^^ Enfin bon apparemment je ne suis pas trop mauvaise puisque tu aime :) Voila la suite je ne vais pas t'embêter plus ****longtemps ;) Et encore merci pour ton commentaire :D**

* * *

><p>Il devait être sept heures lorsque Rose se réveilla. Elle entrouvrit les yeux mais les ferma aussitôt quand elle vit que les volets étaient ouverts. Elle mit sa tête dans l'oreiller et soupira. La Gryffondor finit par se lever car ses amis l'attendaient pour aller prendre le petit déjeuné. Elle vit que sa voisine de chambre dormait encore. Elle prit son uniforme et sorti discrètement de la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain du dortoir des filles. Lorsque Rose arriva elle vit une jeune fille rousse de dos qui était en train de s'attacher les cheveux :<p>

« - Salut Lily, lança elle en baillant.

- Salut Rose, c'est devenu une habitude de m'appeler Lily, non ?, questionna Ginny Weasley qui venait de se retourner vers cette dernière.

- Ah excuse, moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'appelle comme ça, se reprit la jeune femme.

- Pas grave et puis je te taquine, tu peux m'appeler comme ça si tu veux, dit-elle en regardant Rose qui était toute rouge. Tu me fais penser à mon frère Ron des fois lui aussi il devient tout rouge quand il est gêné.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué.

- Il a même ses oreilles qui se colorent lorsqu'il est en colère, rajouta la rouquine. Tu sais que pourrais faire parti des Weasley, quand on y pense. Déjà tu as des taches de rousseur, tu a la peau clair, on est tous comme toi dans la famille, poursuivit Ginny avec un sourire en coin. Enfin, sauf peut être cette crinière rousse que tu as. Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça des cheveux, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Crois moi j'aurai bien voulu ne pas en hériter mais ma mère a toujours été généreuse quand il s'agit de la famille, avoua Rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir reçu cette malédiction. Hermione a les même en châtain. Et ils sont pires », souffla Ginny.

Une cabine de douche s'ouvra et une jeune fille qui avait une serviette autour du corps et une autre pour lui tenir ses cheveux mouillés sortit.

« - Je t'ai entendu Ginny !, soupira la nouvelle venue qui s'essorait les cheveux avec sa serviette. Tu n'as jamais su chuchoter.

- Je disais juste à Rose que vous aviez la même crinière indomptable. Si je chuchotais c'était uniquement pour éviter de te rappeler ton horrible condition capillaire, répliqua-t-elle.

- Merci de ton soutient, heureusement que tu es ma meilleur amie.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est la vérité, taquina la jeune Weasley.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre et tira la langue à la jeune femme. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Rose afin de regarder ses cheveux. C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup aux siens...enfin en version rousse.

« - Scorp tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ?, demanda le brun assit à ses cotés.

- Tu en as déjà bu au moins quatre verres entiers Al ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère un peu ? Après tu voudras aller aux toilettes toute les deux secondes et j'avais prévu qu'on reste avec Rose cet aprèm, protesta le Serpentard.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas m'empêcher de boire ! Et puis tu sais j'ai une vessie solide, ajouta Albus pour convaincre son ami de lui passer cette fichu carafe.

- Comme tu veux, mais tu y iras tout seul », soupira le blond.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le trio était accidentellement arrivé dans ce monde. Chacun vivait cette situation comme il le pouvait. Scorpius et Rose ne supportant pas la séparation avaient fini par s'afficher. Cela avait lancé de nombreux commérages par la même occasion mais le couple s'en contrefichait après tout ils allaient devoir rester ici plus d'un mois. Les Serpentards voyaient d'un très mauvais œil cette relation et les Gryffondors pensaient que Scorpius ne faisait que s'amuser avec Rose. Après tout c'est comme ça que se comportent tout les verts et argent.

Une jeune femme venait d'arriver à la tablé des Serpentards et c'était assis à coté de Scorpius. Elle avait ses cheveux blond tressé sur le coté et sa jupe remonté à mi cuisse.

« - Tu as prévu de rester avec cette Gryffondor tout l'aprèm ?, s'exclama Daphnée qui avait entendu la conversation.

- D'abord ce n'est pas « cette Gryffondor » mais ma copine, s'offusqua Scorpius.

- Oui, si tu veux, coupa la Serpentard. J'ai quand même du mal à comprendre comment tu peux sortir avec une Gryffondor. Enfin bon c'est toi qui choisis, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard du jeune homme.

- Heureusement », souffla-t-il.

Daphnée se mordit la lèvre. Apres s'être servit du thé, elle se racla la gorge.

« Avec la bande on se disait qu'on aurait pu faire un tour à Près-au-lard tous ensemble, reprit doucement la jeune femme. Pansy à réussi à convaincre Drago de nous accompagner. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas, mais je pense que si chacun fait des efforts cela pourrait s'améliorer. Tu sais ce n'est pas une bonne année pour Drago avec l'emprisonnement de son père à Azkaban. En plus ta ressemblance avec lui est assez troublante et beaucoup de rumeurs pas très gratifiantes circulent depuis ton arrivée », hésita-elle.

Bien sur qu'il savait pourquoi son père était à cran ! Lui aussi le serait si le « Seigneur des ténèbres », comme l'appelait son « regretté grand-père », lui avait confié la tâche de tuer Albus Dumbledore. Scorpius aimait son père malgré qu'il ait du mal à accepter la relation qu'il n'entretenait avec la fille Weasley. Cependant, il ne supportait pas ce petit arrogant et prétentieux qui était assit quelques places plus loin. Même s'il ne faisait pas tellement le fier en ce matin. Drago avait probablement du recevoir une lettre.

« - Alors cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?, questionna Ginny qui était en train de manger une tartine au beurre de cacahuète et de la geler.

- Euh officiellement cela va faire bientôt un an, répondit la rousse un peu gênée.

- Et officieusement ? poursuivit la rouquine plutôt curieuse.

- Euh… depuis l'été dernier, avoua Rose. Avant on été meilleur amis puis on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait plus entre nous. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est arrivé. »

Hermione qui écoutait attentivement ses deux camarades lança des coups d'œil à Ron qui était assit en face d'elle. Il se goinfrait comme à son habitude et ne faisait attention à rien d'autre que son assiette. Harry lui était entrain de lire un vieux livre de potion.

« Ma question est peut être indiscrète mais es-ce que vous avez déjà… », demanda Ginny pleine de sous entendu.

Rose devint pire que rouge, on aurait dit qu'elle avait passé sa journée sous les tropiques, en pleine été. Elle n'osa pas regarder les deux jeunes Gryffondors qui la fixait.

« - C'est une question personnelle Ginny ! Sérieusement, es-ce que moi je te demande ce que tu fais avec Dean, la réprimanda Hermione.

- Je voulais juste savoir. J'ai toujours eu besoin d'assouvir ma curiosité maladive, tu le sais très bien. Je peux te le dire si ça t'intéresse», rajouta-t-elle.

Hermione asséna un coup de journal sur la rouquine. Rose, elle, avait toujours la tête baissée et n'avait pas perdu ses belles couleurs.

« Changeons de sujet…tu viens avec nous aux « Trois balais » tout à l'heure ? On a prévu d'y aller avec les garçons. Tu peux emmener Scorpius si tu préfère. Personnellement il ne me dérange pas. D'après ce que tu nous raconte de lui, il est loin d'être comme Malefoy ou les autres Serpentards », déclara sa mère en désignant la table des verts et argent.

La jeune rousse tiqua en entendant ce nom de famille. Hermione ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et ses yeux se posèrent sur le voisin du blond.

« - C'est qui déjà le jeune homme brun qui traîne toujours avec lui ? Il est arrivé en même temps que vous, non ?, demanda-t-elle

- Oui c'est mon cousin Albus, annonça Rose qui avait réussi à vaincre sa rougeur. Il est aussi le meilleur ami de Scorp.

- Albus ?! Comme Albus Dumbledore ? , s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, exact. Ses parents l'adoraient et ils l'ont nommé en hommage, confirma la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu parle de lui au passé, il est encore vivant, non ?!

- Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Je ne dois pas encore être réveillée, s'excusa-t-elle se rendant compte de son étourderie.

- Tu veux de la brioche avec du chocolat ? Je suis sur que ça te réveillera, assura sa tante en lui tendant une tartine qu'elle venait de se faire.

- Ne l'écoute pas elle vu juste t'engraisser, ajouta Hermione en fusillant Ginny d'un regard accusateur.

- Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi, se révolta-t-elle. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je trouve qu'il est plutôt craquant ton cousin, dit-elle à Rose en lançant des légers coups d'œil à Albus.

- Tu n'as pas un copain, toi ? , questionna Hermione.

- Cela ne m'empêche pas de trouver d'autres mecs beaux », contra Ginny.

Rose s'étouffa avec sa tranche de bacon. Sa tante venait dire que son propre fils était «craquant». Merlin, si elle savait ce qu'elle était en train de dire !

« - Rose tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Oui très bien, j'ai juste avalé de travers, répondit-elle en toussant.

- Moi je sais pourquoi il te plait…On va dire qu'il ressemble beaucoup à une certaine personne, insinua Hermione en montrant avec sa tête son meilleur ami à lunette.

- Bien sur que non Herm', c'est juste que je trouve qu'il a un certain charme, nia la rouquine.

- Je vais faire comme si je te croyais, rigola la rouge et or. »

Rose venait de terminer son petit déjeuné et se leva. Elle ramassa son sac qui traînait sur le sol et mis sa baguette dans sa poche.

« A tout à l'heure les filles. On se retrouve en métamorphose », lança-t-elle en partant.

Scorpius, voyant sa copine se lever, décida qu'il était temps d'en faire autant. Il alla donc la retrouver en divination, matière qu'ils avaient tout les deux choisi. Albus, lui, avait botanique. Le Serpentard emprunta l'échelle qui menait à la salle de divination et alla s'asseoir à la table où Rose s'était installée quelques minutes plutôt.

« - Alors tu t'es bien amusé hier ?, demanda la jeune fille lorsque son copain prit place à coté d'elle.

- Tu parle ! Al m'a forcé à joué aux échecs contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne, grogna Scorpius. Autant te dire que je ne me suis pas couché tôt. En plus les Serpentards organisaient une sorte de fête dans la salle commune hier soir.

Rose rigola discrètement. Le vert et argent fronça les sourcils vexé.

« - Ce n'est pas drôle Rosie, murmura-t-il alors que le professeur Trelawney passait dans les rangs pour vérifier que tout le monde examinait bien les boules de cristal. Et toi alors ce matin, comment ça c'est passé ? Je t'ai vu depuis ma place et tu étais toute rouge, plus rouge que ces horribles napperons, chuchota-t-il en désignant le tissus sur lequel reposait la boule devant lui.

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en évitant de le regarder. Au faite tu as bien dit à Albus qu'on sortait aujourd'hui ?

- Oui t'inquiète. D'ailleurs en parlant de cet aprèm, ma tante m'a proposé d'aller avec elle à Près-au-lard. J'ai dit non bien sur.

- Moi aussi, la mère d'Al m'a proposé la même chose.

- J'ai hâte de visiter le Près-au-lard de cette époque. J'espère que Honeyduck faisait déjà ses « Lamasoda ». Ce sont mes sucreries favorites, un délice.

- Tu parle, c'est dégoutant tes machins. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour en manger, je suis sur que c'est fait à base de cracha de lamas.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est à base de soda moldu !»

La professeur arriva à leur table et ne laissa pas le temps à Rose de répliquer. Scorpius fit semblant de lire l'avenir de sa partenaire avec la petite boule. La femme, qui ressemblant plus à un insecte avec ses lunette loupe, hochait la tête en entendant ce que le Serpentard disait. Lorsqu'elle fut parti tout deux étouffèrent un fou rire.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement. Albus retrouva Scorpius en cours de sortilège et Rose, sa famille en cours de métamorphose. Sa tante essaya encore une fois de la convaincre de les accompagner mais elle refusa. Après manger, elle rejoignit son copain et son cousin qui l'attendaient à la sortie de la grande salle. Ils quittèrent tout les trois l'enceinte de l'école et se dirigèrent en direction du village sorcier.

Une fois arrivé, les deux garçons se précipitèrent sur la boutique de balai du village. La petite ville sorcière n'était presque pas changée. Il y avait déjà les magasins qu'ils connaissaient et les passants ne semblaient pas si différents. Comme à chaque fois, il y avait beaucoup de monde rassemblé autour des vitrines. Rose rejoignit ses deux amis qui étaient en train de s'émerveiller sur les balais.

« Regardez il n'y avait pas encore de Guéparcour 200. Pourtant je croyais qu'ils existaient depuis longtemps », fit remarquer Albus.

Tout les trois admiraient la vitrine avec attention. La jeune fille montra à son cousin qu'il y avait un Éclaire de feu tout neuf à droite. C'était le balai préféré de son oncle.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finirent d'admirer les balais en vitrine, ils décidèrent d'aller visiter le célèbre magasin de confiserie de Près-au-lard. Il était juste en face et on pouvait voir qu'il était bondé. Plusieurs enfant sortaient de la boutique avec des sacs remplient ras bords.

Pendant ce temps le trio formé par Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeait vers le pub des « Trois balais » pour y boire quelques bières-au-beurre.

« - Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils ont l'air de bien connaitre le village pour des étrangers, lança Hermione à ses deux meilleur amis.

- J'ai entendu Ginny à midi qui expliquait à la nouvelle où il fallait qu'elle se rende, répondit Harry.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de Ginny, elle ne devait pas venir avec nous ?, demanda le roux.

- Eum… Je crois que Dean l'a invité au dernier moment à passer l'après-midi avec lui, hésita Hermione qui ne voulait pas blesser Harry.

- Ah, d'accord...

- Celui-là !, bougonna Ron. Je te jure que s'il ose la toucher, je lui arrache la tête !

- Ron, c'est ta sœur mais elle fait encore ce qu'elle veut avec qui elle veut ! En plus je te rappelle que Dean est ton ami, s'insurgea la Gryffondor.

- Et cela ne m'empêchera pas de lui coller une droite ! Elle n'a que quinze ans, Hermione ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour ces choses la ! », s'énerva Ron qui avait déjà les oreilles rouges de colère.

Le trio était en train de s'installer à une table et la jeune femme commanda trois bières-au-beurre à la patronne des lieux.

« - Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'as encore jamais rien fait qu'elle doit suivre ton exemple, Ronald ! », acheva t'elle.

Ron devint plus rouge que l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du coup. Il résista par je ne sais qu'elle miracle à lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante. Harry se racla la gorge et détourna le regard de ses deux amis.

La porte du pub s'ouvra et une rousse suivit de deux Serpentard entrèrent à la volé. La jeune fille était en train de réprimander le brun qui lui levait les yeux au ciel.

« - Tient, ils ont déjà finis de visiter Honeyduck, nota Hermione.

- Peut être qu'ils sont comme toi et qu'ils n'aiment pas profiter des bonnes choses, ronchonna le rouquin.

- Ne fais pas ton rabat-joie ! Tu ne vas quand même pas faire la gueule pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure !

- On pourrait leur dire de venir, coupa Harry qui ne voulait pas repartir pour une énième dispute.

- Moi je l'aime pas trop ce Serpentard, il ressemble trop à Malefoy, refusa Ron.

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée », approuva Hermione ignorant son ami.

Elle leva le bras et fit signe au trio qui attendait à l'entrée de venir les rejoindre. Ron en voyant le petit groupe arrivé tourna la tête et fit mine de lire le journal que Harry avait apporté.

« - Salut, alors vous vous êtes bien amusés ?, questionna la brune.

- Oui, ce village sorcier est super, répondit Scorpius.

- Vous êtes allés acheter des bonbons ? Ceux de Près-au-lard sont probablement les meilleurs du Royaume-Unis, affirma t'elle.

- Euh non, on voulait bien mais on n'as pas d'argent sur nous, expliqua Albus avec une moue déçue.

- Ah oui…Effectivement, c'est embêtant. »

Rosmerta arriva avec les trois boissons commandées. Elle les fit léviter jusqu'à la table s'apprêtait à repartir chercher de nouvelles commandes.

« - Vous pouvez en amener trois de plus s'il-vous-plait ?, demanda Hermione à la femme.

-Bien sur, je reviens tout de suite, répondit la patronne avant de s'en aller.

- Mais on ne peut pas payer ma…Hermione ! , signala Rose.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est moi qui payerai.

- Non, on ne va pas te faire payer quand même.

- Ça ne me dérange pas et puis on aurait l'aire de quoi à boire seuls devant vous, affirma la jeune femme.

- Merci c'est gentil, remercia sa fille qui était gênée du geste.

- Oui, merci tatan », ajouta Albus.

Les yeux de Rose doublèrent de volume et Hermione s'étouffa avec sa bière-au-beurre. Scorpius asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia de son meilleur ami.

« - Comment tu m'as appelé ?, demanda la jeune Gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eum désolé ma langue a fourchée. Je pensais à ma tante, la mère de Rose, elle aussi elle est très gentille du cou je t'ai appelé comme ça, mentit le brun. Excuse-moi. »

Rose le regardait toujours avec des grands yeux. Elle lançait des coups d'œil aléatoirement à Scorpius et à son cousin espérant qu'Hermione gobe son excuse. Elle était quand même intelligente et ce n'était pas la première bourde que le trio faisait.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas, répondit la brune. En parlant de ta famille, tu ne serais pas un lointain cousin d'Harry. Je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. »

Rose pâlit encore plus et regarda son cousin avec appréhension. On pouvait presque voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur ses tempes.

« - Non, ma famille vit aux États-Unis depuis plusieurs générations.

- La ressemblance est vraiment troublante pourtant. On pourrait même croire que vous êtes parents au premier degré, affirma Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord, confirma Ron qui avait enfin arrêté de bouder. Harry c'est fou, on dirait presque ton jumeau. Sans lunette bien sur.

- Et toi Scorpius, tu ne serais pas parenté à la famille Malefoy? , demanda la mère de Rose au jeune blond.

- Non pas du tout, répondit le Serpentard plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

- J'aurai pensé, je ne connais peu de personne avec des cheveux aussi blond que les tient, nota la Gryffondor.

- À part cette stupide fouine arrogante », cru bon d'ajouter le rouquin.

Scorpius sourit en entendant le surnom que le jeune homme avait attribué à son père. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

« - Vous aller rester longtemps à Poudlard ?, demanda Hermione. Le directeur nous a fait comprendre que vous ne resteriez pas toute l'année.

- Oui, on ne reste que jusqu'à noël. A vrai dire on part même un peu avant.

- Ah d'accord, vous partez vite. Vous allez retourner vivre aux États-Unis ?

- Non pourquoi ? , répondit Albus tout en sirotant sa bière-au-beurre.

- Je pensais que vous alliez retourner à Salem. Il n'y a pas tant d'école de magie réputée dans le monde. Enfin je veux dire des écoles où on parle anglais. Il y a juste Poudlard et l'Académie de Salem.

- Si, il y en a une aussi en Australie, répliqua la rousse.

- Ce jour est à marqué d'une pierre blanche, s'exclama alors Ron. Première fois ou Hermione Granger ne sait pas tout, se moqua t'il.

- Ah ah, très amusant Ron, répondit la jeune fille avec un air agacé.

Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière les collines lorsque Rose se leva.

« - J'ai passé un super moment avec vous, il faudra qu'on renouvelle ça. Mais il serait peut être tant de rentrer. Je te rappelle que l'on a des devoir Scorp et toi aussi Al, lança t'elle a l'attention de ses deux amis qui soufflaient déjà.

- Oui maman, répondit Albus en soufflant.

- Hermione sort de ce corps s'il-te-plait, rigola le brun à lunettes.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, répondit l'intéressée en lui tapant l'épaule avec la carte pour commander.

- Si c'était très drôle, se moqua Ron. Je ne savais pas que vous aussi vous aviez une bourreau du travail et miss-je-sais-tout avec vous. J'espère pour vous qu'elle n'est pas aussi infernale que la notre. Enfin je ne suis pas sur qu'elle puisse garder son titre de miss-je-sais-tout vu qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il y avait une école en Australie », rajouta Ron avec un grand sourire.

Rose et Hermione lancèrent un regard noir au rouquin qui continuait à sourire.

« - Elle est surement pire, rigola le blond.

- Scorp ! , s'indigna la rousse.

- Oui mon ange ? », répliqua t'il avec un ton mielleux.

Elle était toute rouge et essayait d'avadakedavriser son petit ami du regard.

« - Bon je crois qu'on va y aller, acheva Scorpius.

- À plus tard alors, lança Harry. Dommage que vous soyez à Serpentard on pourrait se voir ce soir sinon.

- Oui, dommage », sourit tristement le blond.

« - Ils étaient vraiment sympa nos parents à cet âge la, fit remarquer Albus qui chantonnait en marchant.

- Parle pour les tient, rétorqua Scorpius.

- Tu savais bien ce que je voulais dire Scorp, ajouta Albus. Au moins maintenant on sait que ce que disait mon oncle et mon père sur ta mère était vrai, lança t'il à l'attention de Rose.

- Oui bah tu ne vas pas en rajouté Al !, grogna sa cousine.

- Finalement on va bien s'amuser ici », continua le brun comme si Rose n'avait rien dit.

Tout les trois retournaient tranquillement au château. Ils avaient passé une super journée en compagnie des trois Gryffondors qui étaient accessoirement leurs futurs parents. Que va bien pouvoir leur réserver le destin quand aux semaines à venir?

* * *

><p><strong>Voila, le chapitre 3 est terminé ! Merci de l'avoir lu<strong>

**J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis pour la suite : es-ce que les dialogues sont assez réalistes ? Aimez-vous l'histoire ? Vous préférez attendre plus longtemps et avoir des chapitres plus long ou es-ce que la longueur vous conviens ? Avez-vous des propositions pour la suite ?**

**Enfin voila si vous avez des remarques^^ Les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage alors merci beaucoup à ceux qui en font et merci quand même aux lecteurs fantômes (mais bon je préférai que vous me donniez votre avis car je ne sais pas après si ma fic plait ou pas) ;)**


End file.
